The Perks of Being a Nephilim in High School
by Brownie.Lover69
Summary: Sequel to my storie Little Suprises. Follow how our beloved Annabelle, Gabriel, Tyler, Baillie, Nicholas and Madelyn cope with the drama of school, homework, wierd roommates, a lot of flirting and overprotective family in their new adventure: High School. The rating may change later, but for now it's T for some mild language (maybe also some harder words) and slight sexual content.
1. Prologue

_**Hey Brownies,**_

_**Sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here. The Sequel to Little Surprises. The reason it took me so long is that I've had a writer's block. Oh, and I've got CoHF and it's absolutely amazebeez! I haven't finished it yet, I'm almost finished with Chapter 21. But anyway here it is. Oh and BTW for the newbies: Everyone who died in CoHF is still alive and vampires can have babies.**_

_**-Brownie**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own TMI! I only own my version of the Academy and my OC's! (I'm just gonna do this in the first chap, 'cause you know the drill)**_

*****Sets off from Chapter 41 in Little Surprises*****

**Baillie POV:**

It didn't take us too long to arrive at High school, like portal-rides normally go. I hate travelling via portal because my strawberry blond hair always gets messed up and they also make me feel like my stomach is doing little flips. I love to have my hair open, unless I train with my siblings, I don't know why, but I just love the feeling of my straight hair brushing against my shoulder-blades and when I portal it all just gets tangled up. My sister basically always has her long, gold hair in a ponytail or in a braid because she has inherited the untamable curls of our mum and she says that's the only way to keep them in check.

For those who don't know me, my name is Baillie Imogene Herondale, one of the five Herondale kids' and one girl of the 14 year old quadruplets. My sister is also part of the QC, how I like to call us. QC is short for Quadruplet-Club. My sister, Annabelle Celine Herondale, has beautiful gold hair, which she got from dad, that reaches to her waist when it is open, which happens pretty rarely, and mums' big emerald green eyes. Annabelle, or short: Anna, basically looks like a feminine version of dad and she also is tall for a girl our age, also from dad. She is curvy for our age and slim and basically the perfect girl and boy, she knows it. That's actually the only thing of her character that reminds me of dad, the ego. But the rest of her character is actually purely mum.

The other two of the QC are two of my wonderful annoyingly brothers. Their names are Tyler William and Gabriel Stephen Herondale. Tyler, or how everyone calls him, Ty, has got the flaming red hair of mum and the gold eyes of dad. Ty has got dads' face with mums' eye and mouth shape. He is tall, like both boys of the QC and is a pretty good artist. Ty and I are, along with mum, the artists in the family. Although everyone always tells me how amazing my drawings are and that I am much better than Ty or our mum, I don't see it. My mum is the best artist that I've ever seen and I can just hope that I'm half-way as good as she is. Ty is very kind and protective, a bit shy, but when he opens up to you he is a really fun person. Oh, and he's sarcastic.

Gabriel, or Gabe, is basically a younger version of our dad with mums' freckles on his face. I swear I don't know why my parents didn't name him Jace Jr. Gabe has dads' gold curls, gold eyes, dads' face and facial features. Although one eyes of his is black. That was from 13 years ago, when he and I got kidnapped by our real, psychotic uncle.

Our Uncle fed Gabe demon blood and he turned into some kind of half-demon. In that time both his eyes were black and he had black claws as fingers and black bat wings growing out of his back. It was absolutely terrible. Two days later mum, dad, uncle Simon, aunt Izzy, uncle Magnus, uncle Alec, uncle Jordan and aunt Maia found and saved us and killed our real uncle. I was looked up in a cell in the basement the whole time while our uncle tortured Gabe. He even whipped me to make Gabe drink the demon blood. I've still got marks from that time. As we were saved uncle Magnus did something with Gabe to get most of the demon blood out again, but there is still a tiny bit left that tints his left eye black.

Pretty cruel thing to do to one year olds, right?

Anyway, like I said, Gabe is exactly like dad, even his personality. Gabe is very sarcastic, rude and egoistical, but he can be loving and protective and the best brother on earth if he has to be. He plays the piano, like dad, can't draw one straight line and is absolutely terrified of ducks.

We are all 14 years old.

I've got another brother, he is one year younger, so 13, and has straight, red hair and the most amazing eyes I've ever seen. One of his eyes is mums' emerald green with dark blue flecks and his other eye is a crystal blue with dads' gold flecks. Apparently my mums' dad had dark blue eyes before he turned bad and injected himself demon blood and my dads' mother had clear crystal blue eyes before she got killed. So that's where the blues came from. His name is Felix Owen Herondale and he looks more like mum with a few of dads' features thrown in. Felix also has freckles on his face, but not as bad as mum, Gabe or me.

I, by the way, have reddish strawberry blonde hair that reaches to the top of my waist and have mums' emerald eyes with flecks of gold around the pupil. I apparently look exactly like mum, with all her features and freckles. Well, I have my dads' nose. Ty always says that the only things that reminds him of dad in me are the gold flecks in my eyes and parts of dads' personality. I'm sarcastic like dad very protective of my loved ones and the rest is all like mum, although I'm not as beautiful or as good of an artist as mum.

In case you didn't notice yet, I'm one of five children of the famous angel boy (well, now man) and girl (also now woman), Jace and Clary Herondale, the best Shadowhunters of their time. So basically we have a lot to live up to. We are called the angel children. It's pretty fitting if you ask me. Why, you ask? Well, Anna, Ty, Felix, Gabe and me have wings and each an individual special power.

For example Anna can see the future, though she can't control her visions. They come and go when they want. Sometimes they're bad and sometimes they're good, we just have to wait and see. You know that she had a vision when her eyes flashed a shade of pure gold; also she has silver wings, like me.

Ty can read minds. He has to think of the person to read their mind and then he can hear what they think and how they are feeling in that moment. His eyes also light up gold when he is reading someone's mind and they stay gold for as long as he is reading said persons mind. Ty has gold wings.

Gabe can get invisible, so you don't know if his eyes turn gold or not. Sometimes Anna, Ty and I can still see Gabe even when he's invisible, but he has trained his invisibility so that we sometimes can't see him anymore. Gabe loves to play tricks on people with his invisibility and he has black angel wings. That's also still a little after effect of the left over demon blood.

Felix can control the elements and he has white wings with silver and gold tips. I personally think that he has the most beautiful wings of all of us and I personally love to draw him, because he reminds me so much of mum and dad at the same time, but also makes me think of how my grandparents would have looked. Well, how my dads' mum and my mums' dad looked like.

I can teleport and it's much better than portaling. You don't get that stomach-flipping sensation and your hair doesn't go all wild. It feels just like dissolving there and re-appearing in another place and it just feels prickly, prickly like little water bubbles and not needles. But I, like with portaling, have to visualize and concentrate on the place I want to go. It sometimes gives me headaches, but they usually go away after a few moments. I've got, like my sister, silver wings.

Anyway, back on track. Today is our first day of high school, Idris High. It used to be called Raziel high, because it used to be only for Nephilim, but now it also accepts downworlders. I think it's great otherwise my lovely cousin couldn't be here with us today.

Her name is Madelyn Hannah Lightwood-Bane and she's the adopted daughter of uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec. Maddie knows she's adopted. Well, it only really makes sense when both your parents are guys and also one of them is a warlock. Maddie is also a warlock and she has orange hair and blue cat-like eyes. I swear if I didn't know that my cousin was adopted than I would think she is the biological daughter of Uncle Alec and Magnus. Maddie loves sparkles and is pretty impatient, like uncle Mags, but also kind and caring like Uncle Alec and her eyes are just a bit darker than Uncle Alecs'.

Uncle Alec and Magnus also have adopted another child, whose parents were killed one week after he was born and since then he's been living in our huge family. He is a Shadowhunter, he just recently turned 12 and he has got straight black hair and dark green eyes. They are a few shades darker than mums' and not so intense green. More like gray-green. He is just like Uncle Alec. Respecting the rules, likes archery, likes to read, everything. His name is Noah Brandon Lightwood-Bane.

Also, I stand here in front of the gates of Idris High, not only with my siblings and Maddie, but also with my other cousin, Nicholas Jayden Lewis, or how everyone calls him, Nick. Nick is a Shadowhunter, has curling black hair and chocolate brown eyes, is 2 months and a few day younger than us QC and he's the son of aunt Izzy and Uncle Simon. Nick is a lot like his dad, especially with the geekyness. I swear if you mention Star Wars, D&D or Harry Potter within a 100 mile radius of those two, they will hear it, find you and then talk the whole time about it until aunt Izzy or Abie shut them up.

Abigail Faith Lewis, or Abie, is the second child of Uncle Simon and aunt Izzy. She is 12 ½ years old and is kinda half-vampire, half-Shadowhunter. She has the pale skin and fangs of a vampire, but can bare marks and walk in the sunlight like a Shadowhunter. But Abie only drinks blood and can't eat real food, though she learned how to drink something like orange juice. She has straight brown hair, that goes to the end of her shoulder-blades and blue eyes and she's exactly like aunt Izzy.

Good, now that we've got that all cleared, back to how we got here. I think it's already pretty obvious how we got her and now, after saying good-bye to our parents and siblings, we're all standing here in front of the massive gates of Idris high, gawking at the massive school behind it.

"By the Angel. I didn't expect it to be so big" Nick said astound.

"Yeah I know. I mean I knew it was big and stuff, but I didn't expect this" Tyler added

They were right. Idris high was beautiful. Only a few Shadowhunters go here because most of them are home-schooled and it is a bit expensive, but it is totally worth it and we haven't even entered!

"I think it's beautiful" Anna said from next to me and I was just standing there staring at my new school in pure awe. Out of all of us I think that I can see most of the beautiful things, and this is definitely one of them.

"Come on guys! Let's check it out!" Maddie called and was already running towards the gates and a few moments later all of us followed. Well, Anna, Ty and Nick followed and I had to be dragged by Gabe trough the gates of our new school.

_**Few! Okay, so I hoped you liked the first chap! Leave a Review on what you think and I made this chap a little longer as excuse for the long wait, so don't always expect chaps this long. Oh and BTW I drew the cover of the story myself. Okay anyway, back to the point. I'm planning on updating this story every Saturday and you can also leave a Review on what you'd like to see here or PM me with it and I'll do my best to make it happen. So if you like it there'll be the second chap up on Saturday. But for now: Toodles!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Brownie**_


	2. Metting the new roommate

_**Hey Guys,**_

_**So, I know it has been really long, but I was debating whether to delete this story or not because it didn't have such a good start. But then I got three sweet Reviews telling me to keep going, so I'm gonna do that! Here's chapter 2!**_

_**-Brownie**_

**Annabelle POV:**

As we walked into what seemed like the main hall I straight away noticed that it was as beautiful on the inside as on the outside. The ceiling is a nice crème color and the floor is a mosaic of different types of marble. But the most amazing part are the paintings on the walls. They are all different scenes that are important to the Shadow world and in between them are big windows, making the place even more inviting. Baillie, being the artist that she is, detaches herself from the group we are all walking in to look at the pictures. It's really cute how Bae loves art and she also always gets that expression of complete awe when she looks at a nice piece of art, just like Mum. The bad part about this is that she is sometimes completely oblivious to the things around her.

The rest of the group keeps walking towards the desk at the end of the corridor, where a woman was sitting, while I stay a bit back to make sure that Baillie still follows us. Like I said, she's sometimes completely oblivious. We almost reached the others when Baillie stopped and gasped as she was looking at one of the paintings. "Baillie, what is it?" I asked as she just continued to look at the painting.

"Check this out" she answered and I sighed and stood next to my sister.

Now I know what made Baillie stop in her tracks. We were standing in front of a painting of Mum and Dad, but this is not just any painting. On this one you could see Mum and Dad leading a group of Shadowhunters, Vampires, Warlocks and Werewolves that were bathed in light. The artist captured the exact look on Dads face before a fight. It was a mixture of glee, determination, bloodlust and a bit of worry for Mum. He was also wielding a seraph blade in his left hand and a dagger in his right, ready to pounce and kill. Mum although was only carrying a stele and the runes one her body were glowing gold. Right behind them were Uncle Alec, Magnus and Simon and Aunt Izzy, each holding a weapon except for Uncle Magnus whose hands were glowing blue. They were all running towards a heard of demons and Shadowhunters dressed in red and leading them was none other than my real Uncle, an evil smile playing on his lips. Of course the battlefield of the mortal war didn't look like that, but it's about the meaning.

After I was done marveling at the painting I turned to look at my sister and I could see not only awe, but also something like sadness in her eyes. The sight of our real Uncle probably brought back bad memories for her. I feel really bad for her. Of course that time wasn't nice for me either, but it was the worst for her and Gabe of course, that's why I hugged Baillie and she hugged me back.

"It's okay. He's dead" I whispered into her ear.

Baillie just nodded into my shoulder and then pulled away. "I didn't know that Mum and Dad were **that **famous" Bae said, trying to change the subject.

I just smiled and then rolled my eyes. "You do know that they stopped the mortal war, right?"

"Yeah I know, but I just think that'll make everything weirder for us. Everyone is going to treat us like we're not normal" my sister answered

"Baillie, we were never normal" I laughed and then I looked over to our family just to find the boys looking at us with a curious and waiting expression. Maddie although gave us the death glare, telling us to get moving. "Come on, let's join our crazy family. Just look at Maddie" I said and pulled at Baillie's arm.

With one last glance at the painting of the mortal war she walked over to the waiting group.

As I was standing next to my brothers again, Gabe grabbed my arm and whispered "What was that all about?"

"Baillie found a painting of the mortal war and she saw Jonathon in it" I answered and at the mention of our Uncle Gabe tensed. Whenever Jonathon is the concern Gabe gets very protective of Baillie, mostly because he's still scared that Baillie gets these nightmares.

Tyler sighed and put a hand on Gabe's shoulder, most of the tension left my brother, but there was still a little there. As finally the whole QC arrived in front of the desk, Maddie was already talking to the woman sitting behind it.

"Hello, I'm Madelyn Hannah Lightwood-Bane and these are my cousins Nicholas Jayden Lewis and Baillie Imogene, Annabelle Celine, Gabriel Stephen and Tyler William Herondale" she said to the brown haired woman, pointing everyone out individually.

"Oh I know. You kids are famous as sons and daughters of the saviors of the Shadow world" the woman answered

"I'm Miss Lynelle Edins, a mundane with the sight, that's why I'm only a secretary here. Okay so, the thing in this school is that on your second day here we'll send one of the older students to your dorm to show you around. So today you've got time to put all your clothes in your room and get settled in. The proper lessons will start in four days, so all of the new comers can arrive and we have time to check all the lists to see if everyone arrived. You guys arrived on the first day that means that you're allowed to choose a dorm. This year the new students are on the second floor in all the houses.

To the house explanation, in Idris High we have got four houses, one for werewolves, vampires, Shadowhunters and warlocks. Each house has three floors that contain 5 dorms on each side of the hallway and one elevator for every house. It is possible that there are boys and girl dorms next to each other, but boys and girls have to be in separate dorms there are no mixed ones.

Now to the dorms, so, like I said, there are no boys and girls in one dorm, but there can be boys and girls next to each other. Each dorm sleeps 3 students, but sometimes 2. It depends on how many we are, but for the start we always try to put 3 people together. The dorms are always marked like this: first it's the letter of the house like L for lycanthrope, S for Shadowhunter, W for Warlock and V for Vampire. Then there's the number of the floor so 1 to 3 and then the number of the dorm so 1 to 10. That means that on the door something like this will stand: S-3-09, meaning house Shadowhunter, floor three, dorm 9.

On the outside of the houses you won't see a difference, but on the inside the houses are cut off by glass doors with always a letter on each side of the door. For example when you are in the warlock house and you just go over to the Shadowhunter house then there is a W on your side and as you pass through the door, there is an S on the door behind you." Miss Edins said

"That was all for the explaining. Here, this is just a little overview on everything I just said, in case you forget" she continued and handed us all a piece of paper, then she got up from behind her desk and said "Follow me"

So that's what we did. We all grabbed our own suitcase and followed Miss Edins. We walked trough huge wooden doors and I looked around. It looked like Mum explained how her old mundane school looked. We were in a big hallway with doors on each side, probably classrooms and two stairs on either side of the room. Next to the stairs were two a bit wider doors and over one of them was the word 'Gym'.

"If you didn't notice, we are in the school building right now. We've got 5 floors with classrooms and when you walk through the door that says 'Gym' then you come to our gyms, the other door leads to the two cafeterias, but all of that will be explained tomorrow in detail" Miss Edins said and we walked straight through the middle of the hallway where also doors were, leading outside.

Now we were back on campus and it's even bigger than it looks on the outside. It goes around the whole school building and also there was one path, which we were on right now, that was leading to the middle of a big building that formed a half circle around the whole school. It must be the four houses. There were also two paths that lead to the both ends of the half circle and two paths that were between the middle and side paths. Miss Edins kept on the main path in the middle and as we entered it I looked to my left and saw a glass door with a big S on it, written in beautiful cursives, telling me that we are already in the Shadowhunter house.

"So as you can see when you look to the left or right you see an S for Shadowhunter. And right here is the elevator, so that you can bring up your luggage" Miss Edins said and pushed a button next to two metal doors, calling the elevator. Next to the elevator there were also stairs going up. As the elevator arrived at the bottom we all got in, making it stuffy in the little room. As we arrived on the second floor we all walked out and Miss Edins stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"So, boys you've got a good selection. Until now only one Shadowhunter arrived and it's a girl, so you can either have a whole dorm for yourselves or-" the older woman started but the three boys cut her off as they shouted "We'll take one dorm together!" in union

"Okay, then you can choose every dorm except dorm number three. Girls, do you want to get to know your roommate now or do you want it to be a surprise?" Ms Edins asked, with a kind smile on her face

Baillie and I looked at each other and I could see that she'd also much rather get to know our fellow Shadowhunter sooner than later. We looked back at Ms Edins and Baillie said "We want to get to know her now"

"Very good, then I can write down two full dorms already. So like I said before, your roommate is in dorm three so that's also your new dorm. Now Madelyn, please follow me and I'll show you the situation with the warlocks" the brunette smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute" Maddie answered and then walked to us, giving Baillie and me a hug. "I'll write you guys and tell you my room information once I get settled in okay?" Maddie asked

"Okay" Baillie and I answered and then watched as Maddie made her way to the right with Ms Edins, going to the warlock house.

"So, which dorm are you taking?" I asked the guys as I turned back to them

"Dorm 8" Tyler told me simply

"So that we are exactly across each other" Gabe added

"That's cool. Are you fine with that Nick?" Baillie said

"Sure. I really don't care and you know how protective your brothers can be, so I guess it's good that we are across from each other" Nick answered

"Cool, so we'll be off to meet our new roommate now. Have fun getting settled in!" I said and hugged my brothers and cousin

"You too" Ty replied and then we went our separate ways.

"Ready to meet her?" Bae asked me as we were standing in front of our new home for two years, the dorm with the letter and number combination S-2-02 written on the door.

"Sure" I replied. I am actually quite excited to meet her. I wonder what she's like, guess I'll find out.

I put my hand on the door knob and opened the door. This place is actually really nice. As soon as you open the door you are greeted by a big open space that leads to something that looked like a living room area. Bae and I walked into that area that contains a bean bag in the corner, big windows, a couch and two living room chairs that were facing a little television that is standing against the wall between two windows. The room is round and painted white with a blue carpet, wood floor and nice green furniture. The beanbag and the table where the television is sitting on are a lovely shade of navy blue. I think it looks amazing. There are two white doors on each side of the square room. I just wanted to walk to one of the doors on the left when exactly that door opened and a girl walked out.

She has dark brown, shoulder length hair with three red streaks in it and tan skin. I can't see her eyes because she is looking at something in her hands, it looked like some face wash and a tooth brush. She is wearing a black pair of pants and a black and white striped sweater. Her sweater was hanging off her right shoulder, showing her runes and a white bra strap. I can't really say if she has got a good figure or not because the sweater that she is wearing is baggy. She has also got some orange over-ear headphones hanging around her neck, that are attached at a red cord to a pocket in her pants, where you can see the outline of a rectangular object. Probably her phone. From the b on the side of her headphones I could see that they are beats. Also the girl is wearing bright neon green socks that weren't matching with her outfit at all.

The girl finally looked up, showing us that she has dark hazel eyes. As soon as she saw us she let out a surprised squeak and jumped a bit, then she laughed lightly and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit jumpy when I just put my headphones off and I swear on the angel that when you wear beats you have no clue what's going on because you can't hear anything" the girl said with an accent I couldn't quite place and then laughed quietly again.

I had to smile. She was apologizing for us basically sneaking up on her? That is kinda funny. "You must be my new roommates, right?" the girl continued

"Yeah, we are. I'm Baillie Herondale, but you can call me Bae and this is my sister Annabelle Herondale, but everyone just calls her Anna" Baillie answered for us

The girl before us gasped. "No way! Seriously, what are the odds? Okay, now that you said it I can see the similarities between you guys and you're parents. But don't worry; I'm not one of those crazy girls who put fame before character. So if you want to be my friends I'll be your friend for yourself and not for your fame"

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "That's good to know I guess. But what's your name anyway?" I asked

"Oh right! How stupid of me! I'm Autumn Grayfox, but everyone just calls me Mel. Pleasure to meet you Bae and Anna" Autumn, apparently, said and first shook Baillie's and then my hand.

But as soon as our hands touched I felt the familiar buzz of a vision go through me.

_***vision***_

_I am waiting in front of some big doors that I, for some reason, know are the door to the Infirmary in Idris high. But I'm not alone in front of the infirmary. Baillie, Nick, Tyler, Maddie and Gabe are with me, but something is off._

_They are all crying for some reason. Maddie is kneeling on the ground, crying into her hands, Nick is next to her, trying to get her up on her feet, but also failing because he is distracted by his own tears. Then I look over at Baillie. She has her head buried in Ty's shoulder, her own shoulders shaking violently with sobs. Tyler has his arms wrapped tightly around Baillie, his face is in her hair and his shoulders are also shaking. _

_But the most heartbreaking to watch is still Gabe. He is sitting next to the Infirmary doors, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms slung around them, as if that was the only thing holding his together. His forehead is resting on his knees and his back is heaving up and down with heavy sobs all the while he is rocking himself back and forward, mumbling something._

_This is weird because Gabe normally never cries, he always wants to tough things out like dad does._

_I also felt tears roll down my cheeks and then I looked down to find that I was holding a neatly folded piece of paper. I quickly unfold it with shaky hands, but before I can read what stands on the paper I get pulled back to the real life._

_***end of vision***_

After my vision ends I have to blink a few times to get my orientation back. I've had some bad visions but never something as sad as this. I look over to Baillie to find her giving me a worried look and then I looked down at my hand which is still holding Autumn's. I let go of it and then look back up to her. Autumn is looking at me with wide, curious eyes.

"What was that? First your eyes are their normal green and then suddenly they turn this flash of gold! That's so cool! What did you do? What happened!?" our new roommate asks excitedly

I sighed and looked at Baillie again how gave me a nod, knowing what I was about to say.

"Autumn, I think we already have some things to explain, we should probably sit down" I said, indicating to the couch in the middle of the room.

_**I think I'm gonna stop that there. Okay so that was the actual first chapter. The one before this was just the prologue. You'll find out in the next chap why everyone calls Autumn Mel and what was Anna's vision about? You'll find the later out throughout the story. I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a favorite/follow if you did and REVIEW! Until next time! Love y'all!**_

_**-Brownie**_


End file.
